We Have Each Other
by YuriChan220
Summary: Asagi thinks she's lost everything. But her beloved sister doesn't think so and lets her know that everything will be okay.


**We Have Each Other**

 **Pairing: Sakura x Asagi**

 **Genre: Romance & Hurt/Comfort**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Taimanin Asagi or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri and this is my very first Taimanin Asagi story! Now, first off, I would like to thank my very good friend, Major Mike Powell for introducing me to this hentai anime based on the game. Even though the OVA has it's up and downs, it's still good, especially the relationship between the two sisters. So, after reading his story "All I have Left" I decided to make a story, too.**

 **Forgive me if it's a bit similar to that story, but that's all I could think of.**

 **Enjoy~!**

Night falls quickly. The Igawa sisters sleep together in a large futon Asagi set up. Both of them planned this for a while since they became lovers, and the two of them were more than happy to sleep together always. Dexterous fingers intertwine while the two cuddle with each other with a soft giggle here and there.

"This is nice, isn't it, Onee-chan?" Sakura asks.

"Indeed," Asagi says, although her voice doesn't sound entirely convincing.

The short-haired girl's smile fades a bit, her lips curled in a smile of understanding. "Are you alright, Onee-chan?"

"Well it's just that…you know..."

Sakura immediately understands what her older sister is trying to say. "Oh, yeah. Yes, Onee-chan. I know. But don't worry. Oboro is gone. We defeated her, you ran your sword straight through her wretched heart. Everything's Ok now."

"I know…" The dark-haired shinobi scoots closer to her lover, almost to the point that their ample breasts touch. "But…what I'm most sad about is…what we went through and how sad you were when we were in that cell, that one time. I couldn't help but feel so sorry for you. You were…crying and I just, I wanted to hug and comfort you so much, Sakura."

"Onee-chan..."

"It was horrible! Those…monsters! And then…and then, Kyousuke…he made the choice. He loved me so much that he was willing to sacrifice himself while he was still in control of himself," Asagi continues. "So…I killed him. He wanted me to kill him, to put him down, because he loved me." Tears are already falling from her eyes and she squeezes Sakura's hand tighter. "I feel like we lost everything! Everything we held dear, the people we knew and loved…I just…"

Lips connect with Asagi's, cutting her off for a second before Sakura pulls away

"You're wrong, Onee-chan," Sakura says, softly. She caresses her cheek.

"E-eh?"

"There's one thing that both of us have. Each other." The younger sister kisses her again.

Asagi notices small tears fall from her sister's beautiful blue eyes. "Sakura…"

The younger sister intertwines her hands with both of Asagi's. "I know we've been through a lot. But luckily for us, we defeated the enemy AND escaped. If it hadn't been for you, Onee-chan, we'd be dead by now, dead and ravaged by the monsters that tortured us."

Asagi feels her sister's lips touch her forehead, making her blush. She smiles and presses her head against hers, sighing with bliss.

"Thank you, Sakura," she says softly. "You're absolutely right. I have you, my dearest, beloved sister. That's all that matters."

"That's right~!" Sakura wipes the last of her tears. "So, don't worry. As long as we're by each other's side, nothing will get in our way. We're ninjas, after all."

Asagi nods. "Yes. You're right. I love you, Sakura."

"I love you, too, Onee-chan."

Both of them lean in and kiss, just a simple, chaste kiss which lasts barely more than half-a-minute, before pulling away.

"I promise you, Sakura," Asagi says. "I'll always protect you. No one shall harm you in any way."

"I shall do the same for you, Onee-chan," Sakura replies.

Asagi smiles at her sister. "Thank you, Sakura-chan."

The two kiss again to seal their vow. Then, the two drift off to sleep, holding each other's hand.

* * *

 **A/N: I would also like to thank Mikey-kun for hearing me out on Skype. I really wanted to get this story out of my head, so many thanks to you. (hugs him) Also, I know this franchise is not really popular, but I don't care. I wanted to make a story with these two, so here I am making it.**

 **Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**


End file.
